December
by jiaeryien
Summary: Markson/JackMark/Got7


Mark pov

Aku rindu suaranya , aku rindu perhatianya aku rindu semuanya dan ini memang semua salahku, aku tidak memberikan semua cintaku kepadanya,pada waktu itu cinta kami tidak penuh warna , hanya hitam putih dalam cinta kita , aku pun meragukan cintanya , tapi aku sekarang sadar bagimana dia sangat mencintaiku .

Flasback

aku baru 3 minggu dekat denganya , entah aku tidak percaya sama sekali tiba tiba aku akan dekat denganya , kita membunyai hobby yang sama, kita sama sama mempunyai band di sekolah masing masing , pada saat itu di bulan Desember kami di pertemukan di event tahunan antar sekolah di kota seoul saat aku pertama kali memandang dia , aku kagum karena ,dia tampan , aku jujur aku jatuh cinta denganya karena ketampanan nya , aku belum bisa bilang kalau aku jatuh cinta karena Hatinya karena aku belum tahu sifatnya . Saat itu kita saling memandang dia tersenyum aku pun juga tersenyum .

Keesokan harinya aku sudah tahu nama dia , namanya adalah Jackson Wang dia asli hongkong , tapi... dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih , ku akui kekasihnya lebih dariku , dia lebih menawan namanya Hoshi, sedangkan aku ? Hanya seseorang biasa yang mengharapkan cintanya ?

Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan cintanya ?.

Saat bulan januari aku dekat dengan seseorang ,dia juga tampan dan baik ? Sangat memperhatikanku , namanya Jaebum , dia hangat dan nama Jackson di hatiku telah terhapus sedikit demi sedikit . Tetapi yang sangat membuatku terkejut ternyata dia adalah salah satu teman Jackson di band itu, tetapi entah aku tidak peduli

Malam itu kami berkencan di sebuh taman indah , dia memberikan kata kata manis kepadaku , dia membisik bisik kata kata cinta , walaupun kita baru menjalani hubunganku denganya 2 minggu .

Pada keesokan harinya di sekolah aku sangat sibuk karena belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas Tiga , sampai aku tidak Memberi kabar pada jaebum , aku pikir itu tidak apa apa karena aku tidak seperti ini setiap hari.

Beberapa jam kemudiam Aku menerima pesan Line dari Temanku Youngjae , dia tidak memberikan 1 pesan tapi berkali kali.

C.jae

Mark, apa kau sudah mensiversarry dengan Jaebum ?

C.jae

Mark ? Bisa kau jawab aku ?

C.jae

Mark ayolah balas .

C.jae

Lihat lah timeline Line nya

Apa maksudnya aku tidak mengerti dengan youngjae . Aku mensiversarry dengan Jaebum? Hubunganku masih 2 minggu . Aku pun membuka timeline Jaebum, aku shock karena Jaebum benar mengucapkan Mensiversarry ? Tapi itu bukan untuk ku.

Happy mensiversarry 1month my love

Begitulah yang dia tulis , sama sekali aku tidak menangis entah aku biasa saja melihat itu , dan intinya dia telah menduakan cintaku , aku pun meminta youngjae untuk menyampaikan pesan kepadanya bahwa aku ingin meminta putus padanya, aku tidak ingin berbicara denganya , aku sudah tidak peduli .

Saat kita sudah putus . Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjalain hubungan dengan siapa siapa di tahun ini , aku hanya ingin fokus kepada sekolahku .

5 bulan kemudian

"Mark kita sudah kelas 3, apa kau benar benar tidak ingin mencari seorang kekasih " kata jinyoung teman sebangku ku sekaligus sahabatku.

"Entah jin aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta rasanya" kataku dalam tawaku , dan itu juga membuat jinyoung tertawa. Tetapi tiba tiba Bambam menoleh kebelakang bangku kami

"Jika kau ingin bercerita tantang cinta jangan kepada mark , dia hanya masa bodo" coteh bambam kepada Jinyoung , ya memang seperti itu di mata sahabat sahabatku aku tidak tahu apa apa tentang cinta dan itu sedikit benar .

"Mark!" Rasanya kupingku ingin copot dengan teriakan bambam .

"Mark! Lihat ini , dia tampankan ?" Kata bambam sambil memberikan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto Seorang pria Cukup tampan kepadaku .

"Apa maksudmu" tanyaku sambil mengunyah makan siangku

"Namanya Yugyeom ,aku bermaksud menjodohkan mu dengan dirinya" ya tuhan rasanya jantungku ingin cobot , apakah Aku sangat memperlukan cinta? .

Aku menolak di jodohkan dengan pria yang bernama yugyeom , ya tentu saja karena aku takut Kejadin beberapa bulan itu akan menimpaku lagi.

Bambam dan jinyoung selalu memaksaku untuk jatuh cinta lagi , tapi aku berfikir baiklah tidak apa apa Jika itu hanya mencoba .

Kedekatanku dengan yugyeom pada awal bulan agustus . Tentu saja kita belum pernah bertemu , kita pendekatan lewat pesan Line , dia sama dengan yang lain , memperhatikanku dengan sikap hangatnya , tapi aku menemukan Sikap dia yang berbeda dari jaebum , dia ikhlas memberikan perhatian kepadaku walupun dia lebih muda dari pada diriku tapi tidak menghalangiku untuk Jatuh cinta denganya..

Agustus berlalu dan sekarang memasuki bulan September , aku sangat menyukai september karena Hari ulang tahunku , aku berharap di ulang tahun ku , aku di beri Hadiah spesial entah itu apa .

Tepatnya di pagi hari di hari ulang tahunku , aku terbagun dan langsung membuka timeline Line ku , entah apa aku boleh percaya diri atau tidak , yugyeom ngucapkan di Timelinenya.

"Happy b'day my sunshine" aku tersenyum . Apakah ada teman yugyeom yang berulang tahun di 4 September sama dengan diriku? Entahlah aku anggap itu untuku .

Saat memasuki November , aku merasa sendiri lagi , karena yugyeom seperti menjauh dari diriku ? Apa dia malu untuk dekat dengan seseorang yang lebih tua dari dirinya , apakah cinta sepahit ini ? Yugyeom.meninggalkanku begitu saja si saat aku mencintai dia ? Aku berbicara kepada bambam dan Jinyoung dengan gampangnya mereka menyuruhku untuk melupakan , apa melupakann cinta sama dengan melupakan rasa sakit di lutut kita ? Tidak semudah itu .

Memasuki Bulan desember , udara dingin menusuk tubuhku walaupun aku sedang di dalam rumah . Aku ingat sekali aku Jatuh cinta pada pandanga pertama di bulan ini , Bulan dimana penuh kebahagiaan , aku jatuh cinta pada ketampananya , dan aku jatuh cinta pada dirinya Jackson Wang , yang tidak bisa aku miliki , karena aku sadar aku hanya seseorang yang biasa biasa aja dan tidak akan masuk kriteria dia .

Memasuki Bulan Januari , dimana siswa kelas tiga memasuki Tahap belajar yang sedikit di sekolah karena bulan bulan selanjutnya akan ada hanya ujian yang mendatangi kita , aku sudah tidak sabar untuk lulus dan melanjutkan ke universitas , tetapi aku harus berpisah dengan teman teman sekelasku , apa lagi degan Bambam dan Jinyoung , aku sangat berat untuk meninggalkan mereka , karena Canda tawa mereka yang sangat membuatku berat . Aku pasti akan rindu makan di kantin bersama mereka dan memakan bekal Jinyoung yang ia sudah persiapkan untuk kita berkita.

Ada pertemuan dan juga Ada perpisahan , aku harus menerima itu .

Memasuki bulan maret ,bulan ini tidak begitu sibuk bagi para siswa karena Kita hanya di tugaskan untuk membaca baca buku perpustakaan . Ini mungkin sangat membosankan jadi aku memutuskan sehabis pulang sekolah untuk mengunkungi Caffe , aku butuh segelas kopi hangat.

Saat di Dalam cafe aku memesan americano dan aku duduk di kursi dekat jendela , tetapi tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi depanku , aku terkejut melihat dia , dengan senyumnya yang manis seperti menyambutku , itu adalah Jackson , kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Kau yang tahun lalu di event itu kan?" Tanyanya kepadaku dengan santai , tanpa ragu , aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum..

"Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya lagi kepadaku.

"Mark" aku berkata kepadanya .

"Aku jackson , semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik" seru jackson lagi lagi dengan senyumnya .

Setelah kejadian itu , aku dekat denganya , 3 minggu bersamanya , perhatian yang dia berikan sama saja dengan mereka mereka yang dekat denganku sewaktu itu , ku akui tidak ada yang spesial .

Saat ini aku dan jackson sedang duduk di Kursi depan rumahnya , dia bercerita tentang dia sudah putus dengan kekasih sebelumnya .

"Mark bisa kau tunggu di sini " katanya kepadaku , aku hanya mengangguk .

Diapun kedalam rumahnya , entah dia sedang apa , tetapi tak lama kemudian dia datang dengan senyumnya lagi .

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu" katanya kepadaku

"Apa ? "

"Kau mantan kekasih jaebum ?" Aku terkejut sedikit karena Jackson tiba menanyakan hal yang seperti itu , dan aku hanya mengangguk

"Saat aku tahu aku di sakiti oleh jaebum , aku selalu ingin mejagamu " aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata katanya

"Apa lagu kesukaanmu?" Aku mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan .

"Saat aku sedang bersamamu , aku sangat menyukai lagu justin Bieber fall "

"Bercerita tentang apa itu ?" Tanyaku

"Kau bisa mencarinya di internet" lalu setelah jackson berkata seperti itu , keheningan tercipta di suasana kami , aku sangat canggung ingin berkata apa , tapi tiba tiba jackson memecahkan keheningan kami.

"Mark?" Dia berkata kepadaku sambil melihat mataku

"Hmmm" aku bergumam .

"Aku .. aku suka padamu , maukah kau menjadi pacarku" apa ? Jackson menyukaiku ? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? ? Tapi entah kenapa perasaanku kepada jackson tidak segila sewaktu dahulu kita bertemu , mungkin karena kami tidak lama bertemu jadi rasa itu semakin lama semakin pudar

"Mark? Jika kau tidak ingin menjawab tidak apa apa" . Mungkin aku akan menerimanya tapi aku tidak mau memberikan semua rasa cintaku pada dirinya entah aku belum percaya jackson .

"Jawabanya Iya jackson , aku ingin menjadi pacarmu" jackson tersenyum bahagia dan memeluku , pelukanya sangat hangat tapi entah lah aku menganggap di biasa saja .

3 hari kemudian

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku , memandang langit langit kamar , entah apa yang sedang aku pikirkan , jika aku Sepenuhnya mencintai Jackson aku akan memikirkan dia Di setiap waktu , tapi .. aku tidak, perasaanku semakin lama biasa saja , , dan perhatian yang dia kasih kepadaku itu biasa biasa saja , tidak ada yang spesial , tiba ponselku bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan .

Aku membuka pesan itu dan ternyata itu adalah jackson .

Jackson

Mark , besok adalah hari ulang tahunku , aku berharap kau dantang :)

Entahlah aku akan datang atau tidak , besok aku juga ada janji bersama jinyoung dan bambam untuk menonton acara konser musik .

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan tidak hadir di acara ulang tahun jackson , mungkin aku di bilang tega tapi aku tidak peduli , jika aku kesana mungkin aku akan di diamkan olehnya , dia akan asik bersama teman temanya , aku hanya memberikan sekedar ucapan ulang tahun kepadanya lewat pesan dan tidak memberitahu dia jika aku tidak datang.

Kesokan harinya jackson menemuiku di Cafe dekat sekolahku , dia duduk dihadapanku dengan senyum , entah kenapa dia memberi senyum padaku .

"Kemarin kau sibuk?" Ucapnya padaku masih dengan senyum

"Iya , saat aku ingin berjalan kerumahmu , aku baru ingat ada janji mengerjakan tugas dengan Jinyoung dan Bambam" aku berbohong.

"Tidak apa apa , tugas lebih penting" dia mengacak ngacak rambutku dengan senyumnya .

Hari demi dari sampai aku lulus , aku menjalankan kisah cintaku bersama jackson , aku pikir perasaan ini akan tumbuh kembali tapi kenyataanya tidak , di malam ini , malam September pesta ulang tahunku , aku rayakan di rumahku , semunya teman temaku datang, tapi jackson belum datang , aku pikir itu tidak apa apa karena mungkin dia ingin membalas dendam karena aku tidak dantang kepesta ulang tahunya tapi tiba tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya , aku merasa kedinginan lalu pintupun terbuka memperlihatkan seorang Jackson berdiri , bajunya basah karena hujan , dia berjalan kearahku degan senyum , memberikan mawar Merah kepadaku

"Selamat ulang tahun " dia berkata padaku , aku tidak menjawab hanya membalasnya dengan senyum , dia memeluku

"Jangan biarkan mawar ini layu" katanya kepadaku.

Saat November aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengan jackson , aku memutuskanya hanya lewat telpon , tapi dia berkata bahwa tidak apa apa karena Jackson tahu bahwa aku tidak mencintainya

Flasback end

Sekarang aku menyesal , setelah setahun berpisah dari dirimu aku pikir , aku akan bahagia melepasmu tapi itu tidak , aku berharap aku bisa memutar waktu dan tidak mengikuti kebodohanku karena telah meninggalkan orang sebaik dirimu ,

Bahkan, kusesali ketika aku melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu

Bagaimana bisa tidur , aku selalu memikirkan kenangan indah bersamamu , kita Berjalan jalan di tengan musim Panas yang indah , kita tertawa di dalam bus , itu sangat indah. Kau tersenyum manis padaku walaupun aku selalu membuat kesalahan

Semakin lama aku ingin melupakanmu tapi rasa cinta itu semakin menguat , aku rindu kulit putihmu , aku rindu senyum manismu , aku rindu saat kau memeluku di tengah Hujan bulan september tahun kemarin saat itu kau berkata jangan biarkan bunga ini layu tapi aku membiarkanya layu ..

Aku memang sangat merindukanmu tapi harga diriku mencegah untuk menghubungimu lagi.

kusisipkan harapan, atau sekedar mimpi kosong, bahwa kau akan kembali padaku, mencintaiku lagi sepenuh hatimu.Aku janji, jika kita saling mencintai lagi, akan kulakukan yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan yang saling mencintai, dan tak akan kutinggalkan dirimu lagi.

Aku berjalan keluar di tengah musim salju bulan desember yang dingin , aku Pergi ke kedai kopi dekat rumahku.

Aku duduk di sana sambil melihat ponselku dan memandang nomer yang dulu sering aku hubungi , yaitu nomer Jackson , apakah nomer ini masih aktif , aku hilangkan rasa harga diriku yang mencegah untuk menghubunginya. Aku mengirim pesan kepada dirinya untuk menemuiku di kedai kopi.

Butuh waktu 1 jam untuk menunggu dia datang , saat dulu dia akan datang secepat cepatnya untuk menemuiku.

Dia seperti biasa duduk di hadapanku dengan senyumnya , aku harus memulai percakapan denganya

"Jackson , jujur aku senang Kau ingin meluangkan Waktu untuku" kataku sedikit canggung

"Ya mark tentu saja , kau apa kabar" jawabnya

"Ya aku baik" aku sangat bingung ingin berkata apa Apa kabar?Bagaimana keluargamu sekarang? Begitukah? Hal yang dulu biasa kutanyakan, rasanya berhenti diujung lidah.

"Kau sendiri apa kabar? Bagimana dengan keluargamu , lama tak bertemu mereka " kataku.

"Aku baik baik saja , keluargaku juga . Tapi aku lebih sibuk dari dulu" ya aku sudah menduganya , di sangat sibuk.

"Bagimana kabar keluargamu " tanyanya lagi kepadaku .

"Mereka baik baik saja " kami berbicara tentang kelurga , pekerjaan dan cuaca , sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadaya.

Saat percakapan kami selesai di kedai , jackson mengantarku pulang sampai depan rumah . Dengan lutut yang gemetar aku menghadap kearahnya dan menatap matanya

"hari ini, kuabaikan harga diriku dengan menemuimu. Berdiri di depanmu sekarang, lututku gemetar ,Aku tahu kaulah seseorang yang selama ini kurindukan. Tapi aku sudah bersalah padamu. Aku takut, kau akan membenciku." Air mataku telah menetes di pipiku .Jackson menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harapan , entah apa itu .

"Ya , aku tahu mark , aku--aku juga belum bisa melupakanmu , aku pikir kau sudah melupakanku karena kau tidak menghubungiku" katanya , aku berhadap ini adalah kesempatanku .

"Aku adalah orang yang membakar hatimu dengan cinta , tapi entah apa kau ingin memaafkan aku atau tidak " aku tidak menatapnya , aku tidak berani karena semua kesalahan hanya pada diriku.

"Aku tahu , tapi aku masih mencintaimu" serunya dengan tatapan harapan lagi, lalu aku memeluknya dengan sangat erat

"Aku bersumpah Jackson , Jika kita kembali lagi seperti dulu , aku akan mencintaimu dengan sebenar benarnya , aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, aku bersumpah" kataku sambil memeluknya dan iapun memeluku erat kembali , pelukan itu sangat hangat dan menandakan bahwa aku telah kembali kepadanya .

Bahwa meninggalkan bukan pilihan yang menyengkan .

-END-

 ** _Ceritanya lagi dengerin lagu taylor Swift - Back to December Jadi kepikiran Bikin Oneshot kaya gini , Gk apa apa ya Oneshot dulu sebelum cerita berpartnya ._**

 ** _-hani_**


End file.
